


Current Joys

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker, Confrontations, EDITH glasses, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Precious Peter Parker, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Realization, Sexuality, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Villain Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "B-Beck, what are we doing?""...Having sex, sweetheart." Well, not quite.-Taking a little detour wouldn't hurt. The fire elemental could wait until morning.





	Current Joys

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: sexual manipulation 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone !

Quentin Beck was younger than he looked, but he was still a good bit older than Peter Parker. Sitting at the bar with a beer, while Peter had orange juice with a bendy straw to match, seemed to further instill that notion.

Nick Fury had mentioned that because he hadn't aged during the five years between snaps, Peter was nineteen. That meant a six-year age gap, which would've been less an issue if Peter wasn't still so young. Peter 22 and Quentin 28? Not as big a problem, but that wasn't the case, and an older and wiser Peter wasn't what he needed right now anyway.

He still had a show to run, but it had settled in his mind that a detour wouldn't cause any hiccups.

He set it in motion without consulting the others who waited at the bar. They already had what they wanted, the EDITH glasses were on him and Peter insisted they looked good on him for the third time. Quentin was in charge, and if the others had complaints then they could take it up with one of the tactile drones courtesy of Stark.

It was fun, using the man's own technology against him. The Mysterio costume sucked, though.

"Let's go for a drive, Peter."

He had to ease the guy's mind, that no; Fury wouldn't care because he didn't have to know, and yes; this car they got into was one he had rented. It was actually his co-worker's, but that was a small lie in comparison to all the others he had said.

A man from another universe trying to stop elements in the form of monsters? Give him a break.

"I know you want to see that girl friend of yours, but I want to show you something first. Is that okay?" He glanced over for confirmation and smiled when Peter nodded his head. "Okay, good."

He planned to drive them near the edge of the city, find a good hotel there, and have a fun time. The elemental could wait until tomorrow morning. True, the crowd wouldn't be as big with the festival over in the morning, but the city was always busy and he knew where to look for the biggest crowds.

"So, tell me more about this girl."

Peter turned towards him to face him as he talked, and oh, Quentin never failed to notice how much the glasses had been affecting the guy. Peter began, "Well, she always speaks her mind when it's worth speaking up about. She's smart and just, aware of everything around her. Um, she's a little weird....y'know, I guess like me or anyone in the group, but her weirdness is a, it's a good thing."

"Your 'weirdness' is a good thing too, Peter." Oh, it was so easy. He was a good kid, a smart kid, but a downright sucker.

Quentin took one hand off the wheel and patted Peter's leg, then let it sit there, fingers curled over the inside of his thigh. He took it as a sign when Peter didn't try to pull his leg away.

"At the edge of the city, you can see the stars." He started rubbing his thumb in a circular motion on Peter's leg. The stealth suit was not made with comfortable material on the outside, but he ignored it. "Do you like astronomy?"

"...Yeah, I do." He hesitated before falling into a rant about what interested him, and the things that past scientists had discovered, and what possibilities were still out there, not just celestials as they were known but celestial beings and planets outside his galaxy that could be holding life in any number of forms.

The car got parked on the street, across from the hotel. Stars were visible above them.

When Peter saw him staring at him, he began to fold in on himself. "I'm sorry, I rambled-"

Quentin spoke softly, smiling, "What have I said about apologizing for being smart?"

Peter smiled back, but there was something else there, and he couldn't tell if it was anticipation or a fluttery fear that had crept up from the kid's stomach. Quentin supposed the two could go hand-in-hand.

He cut the engine, and it became an even quieter night. He glanced down at Peter's lips, which had parted slightly but there were no words coming out. He looked and met Peter's stare, and god, the guy seemed so fragile, but also self aware like he knew he was going to break.

He leaned forward across the cupholders between them and kissed him. When he drew back slightly, Peter's eyes were wide and they had a million questions in them. He kissed him again, with less thought and more feeling, and Peter melted.

Easy.

\---

They were in a hotel room, he was on the bed with his stealth suit pulled down to his waist and Quentin was above him assaulting his neck and chest with kisses.

Peter's face was red, as it had been when the receptionist lady gave them an odd and tell-all look, as it had been when Quentin was so easily leading him with one hand and holding a small bottle of lube in the other.

His hands were on Quentin's bare back, just resting there but they were threatening to latch on.

"Sweetheart," Quentin pulled back to look at him, and smiled fondly.

Peter removed one hand and covered his mouth with the back of it, making the man chuckle. He had sensed that he was going to kiss him, and even though he had before it had caused panic and shyness.

He liked kissing, Quentin was really good at it, but kissing led to more things and Peter wasn't sure if he was ready. He didn't even know if he wanted to do that, he didn't know how, he wasn't even sure of what it all entailed. It was scary.

That aside, it was Quentin. It was Mysterio. They seemed to know each other well, but they hadn't known each other for long and Peter had wanted...well, if it was what he wanted he would have asked for more time, like a year at least. Yet he had actually wanted to talk to MJ, to give her a gift and kiss her and tell her how he felt about her.

That was what he wanted, but he was looking up at Quentin and this didn't seem so bad either. He merely wished it had been at a different time, maybe after the world was saved and they could get to know each other past the hero stuff.

Quentin moved his hand and kissed him, and Peter relaxed a bit. An involuntary moan, muffled, escaped him as he grinded against him, which made him grind against him again.

Peter pulled away for air and searched Quentin's eyes. Why did he still have the EDITH glasses on, and why was that working so well on him? "B-Beck, what are we doing?"

"...Having sex, sweetheart." Well, not quite.

He didn't know why he liked being called that, and it was making him question things that he had already been questioning for a long time.

"I meant-" he paused as Quentin palmed him through the suit, and instinctively pushed his legs together but Quentin had him widen them with a simple and gentle nudge to his knee. "I-I meant why are we- what if an e-elemental shows up and-" He closed his eyes, as it seemed easier to speak that way. "-and we're here, ass-naked when Fury calls us."

Quentin hummed. "There won't be an elemental, Peter."

"How do you-" he was cut off and dug his nails into Quentin's back. "How do you know?"

The stealth suit was tossed onto the floor, and Quentin's undersuit with it. Peter instinctively grinded his hips up at the loss of touch, and EDITH quickly replaced the lube's spot on the bedside table.

"I have a feeling," Quentin answered. "The same sort of feeling I had when I first met you. I saw you and knew that you would do great things, beyond stopping the elementals. That feeling has never been wrong."

Peter blushed, and he went to say something self-deprecating, but Quentin decided they had moved on because he popped the bottle's lid open with his thumb and gave him an inquiring look.

His heart was in his throat and he could hear it beating loudly in his ears. He glanced at the bottle, then looked back to him and nodded.

"I take it you haven't done this before," Quentin said, not unkindly.

He nodded again, in agreement. His cheeks were tinged pink with not quite embarrassment but more so a sense of shyness and detachment. It set a distance between them that he didn't want.

Yet it didn't seem to faze Quentin at all, almost like he had already figured such, which, yeah, Peter couldn't blame him. Maybe it had been obvious.

Quentin tilted Peter's chin and kissed him deeply, a kiss that wasn't calming like before but made him antsy and wanting. They were really going to do this.

"Beck," he whispered breathlessly.

Quentin coated his fingers, and started with one. Peter squirmed, he hadn't known what to expect, but Quentin placed kisses from his shoulder to his collarbone and it calmed him.

He soon moved on to two, and then three. "Are you good, sweetheart?"

Peter nodded slowly, but then he felt panicky and put his arms around him, nails threatening to dig into his back again. As he eased in, Peter's mouth opened but there was no sound. Quentin stopped several times to let him adjust, and with the last time Peter nearly whimpered.

He was fine, and before Quentin could ask if he was, he moved his hips experimentally and they both groaned.

Quentin set a slow pace at first, but as soon as it quickened Peter already had noises escaping his lips. When he looked at him, Quentin had a look of concentration, and he soon understood why. Peter cried out as a feeling overcame him, then looked dizzily at Quentin for an explanation.

"Sweet spot, there it is."

Right, Peter had known that but could have never expected to know the feeling, until now.

Quentin hit that same spot over and over, and Peter clung to him with a bit too much superhuman strength as moans fell freely from him. It was strange, something was unwinding in him but something else, something more present, was winding up.

"Beck, please," he managed. He didn't know what he was pleading for, but the seemingly new bed was squeaking like a ten-years old mattress a kid had taken to his dorm room from home and Peter's enhanced hearing made him so aware of it that he wondered if there were others hearing it too.

"Tell me, sweetheart." Quentin's voice was deep and dark, and the snap of his hips continuous.

Peter whimpered, and the tears that formed in his eyes had yet to threaten to fall. "Please," he repeated. His voice was strained, his body strained, but he couldn't quite get to that place. Not until Quentin reached between them and put his hand around him, pumping in succession with his thrusts.

Peter came with a loud, wavering cry. Quentin came soon after, and then it was quiet save their heavy breaths as they recouped.

He winced slightly as Quentin pulled out, and maybe it was the spider bite but he was already sitting up and moving despite the dull ache in his back. Quentin rolled and laid beside him.

Peter wiped sweat from his forehead, and looked to his side for a clock to know the time. Instead, he saw the EDITH glasses perched on the table. The lens were lit up despite not currently being worn by someone, causing him some confusion.

"...Um, Beck?"

Quentin hummed into a pillow.

"Why are the glasses still running?" He reached over and grabbed them, but didn't put them on.

Quentin turned his head sharply, but he smiled. "I left her on just in case. For instance, if Fury tried to call me to come back, she could tell him I was busy."

"Oh." Peter held the glasses by one end and twirled them, then remembered they cost millions of dollars and quickly stopped. He couldn't tell what EDITH was doing without putting them on, clearly she wasn't only waiting to block out calls, but the act of wearing them after everything he had told Quentin back at the bar seemed wrong.

He handed them over, and Quentin took them. He put them on, "Hi honey. I can take over from here."

Peter tilted his head. He knew it was just a defense program, but Quentin had only just met her. Then again, he and Quentin had only just met too.

He heard footsteps on carpet, so faint that he wasn't alarmed at first. Then there was a knock on the door, and Peter pulled the blankets over them.

"Hello?" It was the receptionist lady herself. "We've received a noise complaint."

Peter blushed. He had been right.

Quentin chuckled and sat up. "We'd like to check out, actually."

They cleaned up, put their suits back on, and Peter sat in the car while Quentin checked out of the room. He had left the cleaning lady a generous tip.

Peter realized he'd have to go back to the others and act like he hadn't just lost his virginity. He'd have to face MJ, and oh no, she always stared at him in that weird way and he didn't think he could stand it tonight.

Ned would sense something was wrong. Maybe he could tell him but leave out practically every detail, including who the person was. Then again, Ned might ramble about being bachelors despite him and Betty Brant becoming a thing, and get upset at him.

Quentin came round the car and hopped in, sending a smile his way. "If your teachers give you trouble for staying out late, maybe you can get Fury to talk to them."

Peter raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"That was sarcasm, Peter."

\---

He watched Peter crawl through the window of his crummy hotel room, then turned and headed back to the car.

"EDITH?"

"Yes, Quentin?"

He got into the car and started the engine. "Show me a clip of what you recorded, please." He never said please to anyone, but something about the AI made him gentle. Plus, unlike the AI FRIDAY that he had encountered once, EDITH never hesitated or tried to take a different route. She simply listened, and it warranted some respect.

There was a recording of him and Peter, the bed creaking followed by Peter moaning.

Quentin smiled as he made his way back to the bar, where the others were no doubt impatiently waiting. "Okay, thank you." The recording stopped and disappeared.

The kid had had a peculiar expression after. His face had been lively and bright, and a small smile was constantly on his lips, but his eyebrows had been furrowed. Quentin wondered what had been going through the guy's head to cause such an expression.

It had been fun. Peter hadn't known what to do, he was completely inexperienced even in kissing, but he was a fast learner and had surprised him in small ways. Like that insanely sweet moan that was still echoing in Quentin's ears.

He really didn't want to have to use the recording against him. He wanted to have more fun; and a little bit of him thought that Peter could join his team, but the guy was too loyal to Tony Stark for his own good. Tearing up at Tony's name, sheesh.

He hoped the recording wouldn't get used, he really did, but Quentin was always prepared for everything. Get all the resources, pull out all the stops.

It was just a tape of him having sex, nothing that would cause people to distrust the guy. Still, he could easily alter it in certain ways. Could slip in Peter's last name, could show not the stealth suit but Spider-Man's suit on the floor. And at the end, Peter had picked up the glasses and shown his face.

Peter was smart, loyal, determined, kind. He was just a sucker.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe EDITH doesn't have its/her own tag yet, lol.


End file.
